


In The Woods Somewhere

by KrasotaBella



Category: Rusty Lake | Cube Escape (Video Games)
Genre: (hinted at), (yes the title is a hozier song), Death, Lonliness, Time Loop, also my first fic so, paradox....good, written for the 300 word paradox contest!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 18:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18722482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrasotaBella/pseuds/KrasotaBella
Summary: Dale wakes with a start





	In The Woods Somewhere

Dale wakes with a start

The phone calls, the tv, the typewriter, _~~the woman~~_ ; It all happens so fast,

the mirror haunts him, the painting mocks him, and the room is closing on him. just before he opens that door

~~_where is she?_ ~~

the forest is not much kinder, always too dark and unnatural, and he’s always being stalked by the sense of being _watched_

~~_studied, more than anything. there’s a reason—_ ~~

and then he’s out, shielding the sun from his eyes and seeing the world; the lake, the hotel— _her_

when their eyes meet, it is in silence. just a moment, a fleeting second, and something about it shakes him to his core (fear? confusion? he hasn’t quite figured it out yet).

And right there, for only a moment, there is nothing. There is no birds or cubes or haunted lakes. There are no mysteries. There’s just two individuals, washed away in the chaos of things larger than them both. Solidarity like no other

~~_not for long, never for long_ ~~

And that’s when she falls. The moment is over, and the truth of the situation is bared to the world—she’s dead. The woman is, always has been, and always will be a simple corpse. And as she is cast into the waters below, he realizes that he is alone. Buried in prophecies and souls and watching eyes, there’s is only the detective

~~_no one else_ ~~

Dale wakes with a start


End file.
